


phone sex

by zhanmia



Category: kongphop X arthit
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	

他们已经16天、384小时、23040分钟不曾见面了。  
自从Kongphop被分配到清迈周边的乡下参加实习以后，在这个交通不便，甚至连网络都时有时无的穷乡僻壤，他忍着见不到arthit已经半个多月了。  
两人确定关系之后，即便是假期里，Kongphop也缠着arthit，不是你去我家里住就是我搬去你家周边的宾馆住，总之，黏黏糊糊的从来没分开过一周以上。其实，不仅是Kongphop自己，就连跟他一起实习的M也快受不了满脸菜色、眼泛绿光的前任校园先生了，说什么也不肯跟自己这个发小住同一个房间，软磨硬泡的以打游戏为诱饵强行挤在ork的房间，反而把一整个标间留给了Kongphop。  
Kongphop也乐得清静，劳累了一天回房间翻翻手机里偷拍的学长的睡颜倒是不用担心被他们看到了。  
入秋的夜晚室外还是有些凉意，偶尔掠过的阵阵微风让Kongphop打了个冷战却也没有回房间拿外衣披上，只是搓了搓冻得发颤的手臂，靠在阳台的栏杆上继续翻看着早已烂熟于心的照片，嘴角还噙着笑。  
房间的隔音不太好，站在阳台上偶尔能听到隔壁M和ork打游戏时激动的吵闹声夹杂着几句无伤大雅的粗口。月光透过斑驳的树影漏出奇异而美妙的形状，风打树叶的沙沙声裹着远处传来的呲呲声响，这是乡下人家架起炉灶在露天做饭，仔细看的话还会发现旁边几个调皮的小女孩在围着炉子嬉笑玩闹。  
在遇到arthit之前，这是Kongphop最心仪的景色。  
不过此时的他却无暇欣赏这油画版的温柔暖意，仿佛远处的热闹只是为了衬托他与心爱人暂时分离的形单影只，对于热恋中的情侣来说，实在是有些残酷。  
手机嗡嗡的震了一下，把陷入情绪的Kongphop吓了一跳，险些直接扔出去，定睛一看原来是没电了。扭过身子目光搜寻着不知被扔到什么地方的充电器，明明 他一直都是个做事有条理、房间整洁有序的人，不知为什么一离开arthit这些就都被抛到脑后了。  
啊，在床上。  
转身走回房间的瞬间，室内橘色的暖光让Kongphop恍惚了一下。从阳台这个角度看过去，这个房间的格局和自己的公寓非常像似，双人床边摆放着一张桌子，上次学长实习回来看望自己的时候就是这样乖顺的靠在床上，自己则不受控制的从椅子上起身坐到他身旁，没说几句话就把他压在身下……  
苦笑着摇了摇头，Kongphop抓了一把头发，他在做什么呢？  
手指先脑袋一步作出了反应，拨过去的号码显示正在通话中，会不会学长刚好打给自己？想到这里，Kongphop开始为自己泛滥的少女心感到十分羞愧。没想到刚一挂上电话，arthit就打来了。  
“……”电话两头的人都没有说话，静静地听着对方的呼吸声，几秒钟过后Kongphop先忍不住了。  
“暖暖……我好想你”撒娇的话一出口，电话那头的人就扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“都多大的人了，还撒娇，还是校园先生呢！”明显调侃的语气带着抑制不住的甜蜜。  
“这里好无聊，没有网，每天要去很脏很累的地方工作，而且……每天都看不到你”  
“……”arthit没说话。  
“？暖暖？”  
“……我也是，很无聊，因为见不到你……很想你，kong”虽然电话那头的人看不到，arthit还是害羞的红了耳朵。  
“呵呵，哪里想？我不在的时候，暖暖有没有自己……”  
“Kongphop！”这边arthit炸了毛，那边的Kongphop即便人远在十几公里之外还是忙不迭的好言哄劝。掀开被子躺在床上，Kongphop暂时顾不上洗没洗澡，换没换衣服，一个念头在他脑海里炸开，全身上下躁动不已。  
“我可是很想暖暖的……尤其是那里，每天都想着暖暖做……”故意压低的声音沿着电话线路传到arthit耳边，真实的如同那人就在自己耳畔倾诉情话。   
暖暖现在肯定害羞的不行，白皙的胸膛也会烧成粉红色，还有上面坠着的粉嫩的乳珠……Kongphop不知不觉的把手伸向短裤里。  
“kong？Kong？”对面的人蓦地没了声响，arthit疑惑的喊了他几声，下一秒就听到那人粗重的喘息声。  
“暖暖……哈，我不在的时候你自己是怎么做的，嗯？躺在咱们的床上或者卫生间里，怕把内裤弄脏的话，你应该会直接脱掉内裤吧，然后……”据说远洋航行的船员在甲板上经常能听到人鱼的歌声，这些美丽的生物会用自己诱人美妙的歌喉吸引水手们走下夹板，然后将他们拆吃入腹。此刻，Kongphop的话完全具备这样的魔力。Arthit终于抵挡不住诱惑，颤抖着一只手伸向早已悄然挺立的下体。  
“暖暖，用手指从下向上套弄一下，就像我平时对你做的那样……啊，对，上面那里用点力，把龟头的包皮稍微拨开一点……嗯，指尖搓一下那里，嗯，好棒！”指引着arthit手上的动作，Kongphop自己的阴茎也硬的不行，幻想着那人自慰的样子，回忆着以前他给自己撸动时红透的脸颊，Kongphop真想立时冲到arthit的面前，狠狠发泄一下让人忍耐到疯狂的情欲。  
“啊……kong！那里，重一点……”装作是男人在帮自己套弄一样，arthit不断加重指尖的力道，顺着阴茎的形状向下，囊袋鼓鼓囊囊的，手指犹豫了一下还是将他们包裹住揉搓按摩起来。Kongphop的手掌强壮有力，欢爱之时青筋凸起，却格外的性感，这样的一双手每次给自己套弄的时候都无比熟悉自己的敏感点，甚至会用指甲轻轻搔扣阴茎的小孔，轻微的疼痛反而带来难以言喻的酥麻酸胀感。  
“哈……啊……暖暖，你的手，嗯……弄得我好舒服……”好在房间里没有人，Kongphop可以大声喘息呻吟出声，暂时也顾不上隔音效果很差的墙壁，他现在只想一心沉浸在自己的，啊，不，是暖暖的抚摸中。Kongphop的阴茎很粗大，又能坚持很久，所以很多时候arthit只用一只手帮他的话手会很酸，做到最后arthit都会两只手一起覆上来，用温热的掌心爱抚顶端滚烫的龟头，十指交叉快速摩擦之时给予阴茎别样的快感。Kongphop现在也是这么做的……  
“kong！啊，不行，还差一点……”婉转诱人的呻吟中夹杂着丝丝委屈，arthit自己用手套弄哪里有那人弄得舒服，而且即便学着Kongphop那样对阴茎又捻又按却也还达不到身体的高潮，还差一点，就差那么一点。Kongphop当然知道这一点差在哪里。  
“暖暖，乖……把手指伸到后面去，先伸一个指节进去……小心点，别伤到自己”Kongphop诱导着arthit一步步开发自己的身体，以前这件事都是自己亲自来做的。  
似乎是墨色的夜给予了arthit无限的勇气，又或是格外长时间的分离让寂寞的身体难以抗拒Kongphop贴心的提议，指节浅浅的刚一没入就被火热的肠壁迅速吸住，arthit几乎瞬间尖叫起来  
“啊！！”欢愉多过痛苦的声音让两人同时兴奋起来。浅尝辄止的深入无法满足空虚的后穴，arthit试探着将整根手指插入，用力抽插了几下又加了一根手指。电话那边的Kongphop听着arthit自慰的呻吟声和手指插入后穴的汩汩水声，差点直接射出来。  
“对……就是那样，暖暖有没有感受到我在你身体里…插进去再拔出来…啊，你里面好热……”两只手掌包裹住龟头，幻想成被那人紧致滚烫的后穴包裹的样子，耳边令人面红耳赤的尖叫声和肉体纠缠声让Kongphop觉得插入arthit身体的不是他的手指而是自己的阴茎，他疯狂摆弄着手指，身体的幻觉甚至让他感受到阴囊撞击arthit丰满的臀部的弹性质感。  
“快点……求你了，kong……”手指不知不觉的加到了三只，粗度完全不能跟Kongphop的阴茎相比，微凉的触感也和那人从来都是滚烫的吓人的皮肤温度千差万别，可电话那头Kongphop模拟性爱的过程和操干却近乎真实，宛若那人此刻就在自己身边，就在自己体内。  
指尖在肠壁内无意识的戳刺，急不可耐的寻找以往性爱中让他们同时达到高潮的敏感点，身体却完全不听使唤，与他肆意开着恶劣的玩笑，无论arthit怎样深入都找不到那敏感的凸起，欲望得不到满足的他就快要发疯了。  
“……kong，那一点，求你，用力的顶我那里……”完全抛弃了尊严的arthit心甘情愿的臣服于欲望，向爱人祈求着赐予他最后的欢愉，手指在自己体内剪开曲起。  
“哈……暖暖，别急……再深一点就能顶到了，最里面那点…对，手指再用力一点…啊，好软，好会吸……”腹部流了一小滩黏糊糊的液体打湿了内裤短裤和床单，Kongphop犹显不足，右手在床边的袋子里摸了摸，掏出一条黑色条纹内裤，这是他离开宿舍时偷偷从内衣柜里拿来的属于arthit的内裤。  
内裤上萦绕着arthit的气息，鼻尖似乎也嗅到了粉红冻奶的甜蜜，Kongphop抓起内裤盖在自己的阴茎上，隔着内裤抚摸着龟头，布料柔软细腻的触感宛若那人敏感淫荡的肠肉包裹舔舐吮吸着阴茎上的褶皱，贪婪的将上面渗出的液体吸入体内。  
“啊！顶到了！！”在Kongphop的指导下，arthit的手指终于戳到了后穴的凸起，抽插了一会儿arthit好像突然想起了什么，单手翻开床头柜，从抽屉里取出一块白色的手帕，正是Kongphop以前随身带着的那块。  
将手帕紧紧缠到手指上，再次推入体内，arthit只觉得呼吸一窒，手帕上绣着的花纹用的粗糙棉线刺激着柔嫩的肠壁，肠液滴滴答答的流了一床，房间里充斥着腥膻的气息。如果是Kongphop的话肯定会更往里面进的吧，这么想着，arthit裹紧了手帕不断冲刺着体内的敏感点。  
“啊啊啊！！Kong！！我真的不行了，让我去……”积累了十多天的欲望一瞬间倾泻而出，细细密密的酸胀酥麻感顺着后穴蔓延到前面的阴茎，在尚未抚弄前方的情况下直接释放出来。如同痛苦的溺水者被拖上海滩，终于有了喘息机会的arthit摊在床上，疲惫得仿佛经历了一场真实的性爱。  
“暖暖！！”任是谁也无法抵挡心爱人高潮时欲仙欲死的声音，Kongphop用险些将arthit内裤磨破的力道，在脑海中疯狂冲撞着arthit雪白的肉体，几分钟后在一记深顶中也释放出来。  
身体得到了满足，出走的理智就立时回归了，意识到刚刚自己做了什么的arthit羞耻的将脸紧紧埋入被子中，后知后觉的想起电话那头的人看不见自己，才磨蹭着拿起手机。  
“呼……呼，看来我不在的时候，暖暖自己做了很多次啊”得了便宜还卖乖的小狼狗不怕死的调戏着红成番茄脸的学长，还不死心的加上一句。  
“我回去之后，暖暖也要像今天这样做给我看啊……下次暖暖可以自己弄开后面……”Kongphop看着一片狼藉的arthit的小内裤简直痛心疾首，本来就是偷偷拿出来以解相思之苦用的，没想到被自己弄成这样，一会儿还是去洗洗干净好了。  
意料之外，arthit并没有炸毛。  
“你！我明天早上还有课……先挂了……晚安”飞快说出几个字arthit匆匆挂断电话。嘟嘟的电话提示音让Kongphop心虚了不少，哎，果然今天还是调戏的太过了，回去以后要好好哄了。却不知这边的arthit盯着沾染上不少粘稠液体的属于Kongphop的手帕抓耳挠腮坐立不安到起飞的尴尬心情。  
刚刚还明亮温柔的月亮也因为见证到情侣间柔情蜜意的性事而羞怯得藏到云彩背后，经历一场性事的Kongphop反而换好了出门的衣服，小跑着在宾馆楼下找到预定好的出租车。  
他现在只想飞奔到那人身边，都说明月千里寄相思，却怎抵得过那人安稳甜美的睡颜。


End file.
